Problems of Love
by Vikay
Summary: Musa and Riven are the most comlicated couple in Winx Club. Now, after a time, they relationship started to work. But then Riven does a mistake: He kisses another girl. Will Musa ever forgive him or are they over for real now?
1. Why?

My only thought was to get away from here. Away from him, the boy who had broken my heart so many times before, who always got a new chance, and messed up again.

Actually, I wanted to surprise him with a picnic at the lake, just the two of us, alone. And as soon as I had arrived at the red fountain, I had seen him, and girl in his arms, his lips against hers … And then he saw me, startled and he had broken the kiss immediately.

What he did then, I no longer noticed. I was already running away. Away from him, the girl and all the prying eyes around me. I had not aware where I actually wanted to go, but before I could had thought about it, I had found myself at the lake, sitting on a stone, crying.

Why, why, why? Why did he do this to me? What had I done to him that he treated me like that? It was such a horrible feeling, I felt sick, just sick. There were stitched under my chest, which felt like thousand swords stabbing in my heart, all at once.

The tears flowed down my cheeks and I was put my hands on the stone on which I was sitting, just to grab something.

I paused, my eyes on the horizon. I did not feel what time it was, only saw the sun, which slowly turnt into the red of sunset.

„Musa", a voice called right behind me.

„Musa!" Again. Who was calling me?

„Musa!" That was Bloom, definitely.

"I've found her," a voice said now barely a few meters away from me, which was unmistakable Stella's.

Then there were steps, wood broke, and my five best friends were around me: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Layla.

„Musa, here you are. Brandon has told us about Riven, that bastard, and we-"

Even though I did not look up, I realized that the rest glanced at Stella with a look that said that she had been insensitive once again.

„Musa?", Flora asked, kneeling next to me, so she could look straight into my eyes. „How do you feel?"

I did not really feel like talking, so I only brought a sullen 'shitty' out. It was clear that the grin of the others was a mixture of pity and amusement.

„What do you want to do?", Bloom asked careful.

„What do you think? Of course I'm going back to Alfea and sleep a bit. I'm really tired."

And so I stood up, turned my back to the others and went to the school ...


	2. The lake

I jumped when I woke up and sat bolt upright in bed.

No, I had not had a bad dream, to be honest, I had dreamed of nothing. I had no idea what ripped me from sleep for the sixth time this night, but each of these moments brought me a knowing face in mind: Riven.

I could not and did not want to sleep. I slowly got up, quickly pulled a jacket over and very quietly, tiptoeing, I stumbled out of the room. The door, that I pushed, made a noise that would actually have to wake up the whole school, but after I was sure to hear Stella's snoring, I went on.

The school was like dead, of course. It was the middle of the night. No one was awake or wandering through Alfea, except me, so I managed without embarrassing encounters to get outside. But what I did I want here? The lake.

Why I always thought of the lake, I did not know. The place attracted me. Bach when my mother had lived, I was ofter near the water with my parents. This place was full of peace and quiet, at least from the outside.

When I had crossed the forest, I saw the black water in front of me, not a breeze was blowing, everything was so blissfully that it already seemed unreal. It seemed like a small, lonely water lily floating on a big hole. So alone, without other sea flowers at her side, who held it back and gave it support. A little breeze, a fish or a witch, who liked it to destroy the nature, and it would go down, without help. Simply go ... into the silence ... away from all the others, from all the problems ... nothing to feel anymore. How beautiful that sounded. So attractive. No more Riven, no one who hurt me, who play with me. No one who damage my torn and wounded heart any more, after he had tried to cure it somewhat. So attractive.

A cool breeze cought my face and went through my hair. A wonderful feeling. The water lily seemed to dance with the wind, the little touch, which only lasted for seconds. Calm. Silence. Everything is so wonderful as it is painted. No cloud in the pitch-black sky, only stars, bright, light, small, large and the moon. Full moon. How it can cast a spell upon you. But more the feflection of it in teh water, which lay so still, as if it were a mirror of everything around it. On the other side of the lake I saw something shining. Nymphs! The night was their day, their life. How free they seemed and how beautifully they fit into this lovely picture. So attractive.

A wind, stronger than the others, pushed me to the lake, a welcomed lake. So attractive. Again the lily of the water danced with it, stronger than before. More attractive than before. It seemed like it sung a song, without sorrow, without pain … in the depth of the lake.

I went to it, slowly, to not insecure the nature, not scare it, but to be part of it. As the cool, pleasant water touched my feet, I pulled off my jacket, slowly and silent, as everything was, though you felt like a whole orchestra was playing.

Deeper and deeper I got into the water and it wrapped its blue arms around me like I was an old friend. It climbed to my shoulders, I saw the lights at the other side, and then I saw nothing but the lake; the lake from the inside, not as an outsider.

I felt the water getting into my mouth and nose, felt how I got dizzy and before I could think again, before I could feel panic about what was happening rising inside me, I lost my consciousness.


End file.
